


Blood Makes Noise

by etrix



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt</strong>: <i>“Turks/Rufus, sex ed - the Turks are ordered to teach teenage Rufus about sex so that he doesn't get into trouble.”</i><br/><strong>Posted</strong>: 3 Feb 2009 on FFVII Anon Kink Meme and 9 Mar 2009 on my LJ (only minor edits made)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Makes Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this with historically appropriate Turks like Rod and Shotgun, but I’ve never played Before Crisis and I couldn’t make them real. It also seems I can’t write PWP; there has to be some kind of a plot or backstory lurking.

* * *

“But, Father–” Rufus protested, cheeks flaming. It didn’t help that Scarlett was smirking at him from the back of his father’s chair.  
  
“No, buts! You’re fifteen now and I don’t want my boy picking up an under-the-plate skank and bringing home some disease that even Hojo hasn’t heard of.” Rufus opened his mouth to protest, his father held up an imperious hand, “Neither do I want some cold-blooded debutante conning you into getting her pregnant.”  
  
“I know how to use condoms, Father.” He argued in vain. His father had decided and the President had a board meeting in fifteen minutes so the discussion was over.  
  
Tseng was waiting at the door to escort him to his room.  
  
This felt all wrong. It was more like he was being marched to a prison cell than a bed. He didn’t want his first time to be with his father’s bodyguards. They were conscienceless killers, as emotionless as fish. He wanted his first time to _mean_ something or at least be _fun_ , for Shiva’s sake.  
  
This just sucked and he didn’t want to do it.  
  
“Look, Tseng,” he started. Sure that Tseng of all people would understand his reluctance. After all, Tseng had practically raised him. This was almost a kind of incest thing.  
  
“Don’t bother. Your father was most explicit.”  
  
Fucking emotionless fish, Rufus pouted. “I was just going to suggest that we don’t have to do this today. It’s not like I’m going to get myself laid tomorrow. I don’t even have someone in mind.”  
  
“Your father is introducing you, officially, into Midgar society in two days. At that event you will become the target of every ambitious parent in the city, desperate to have you marry their child. Or maybe the won’t bother with their children but will crawl into your bed for their own gain. Your father is right to be concerned.”  
  
“That’s... I’m not... I’m not _stupid_ , Tseng. I know how to spot a set-up.”  
  
“Sex often blinds the smartest of men.” It was a quote from some famous dude that Rufus thought was a pompous fool, except that Tseng added “Look at your father.” Tseng was right. His father was sleeping with that slut Scarlett, giving her money, position and power and expecting everyone to be happy about it. As if _she_ could ever replace his mother.  
  
They’d reached the suite. Tseng let him open the door, guarding his back as usual. Dark Nation was sitting just inside the door, waiting for him. Rufus dropped to his knees and hugged the animal, wishing that his silky fur gave him hives or something, so he’d have to be hauled off to medical. Even that would be better than this. He didn’t want to see Tseng _nude_. Fuck, it’d be like seeing his dad naked.  
  
“Rufus, you remember Elena?” Rufus looked up at the blonde-haired woman, the company’s newest Turk. She wasn’t wearing her suit. In fact, she wasn’t wearing much of anything, just a short, satiny, jewel-blue, very short kimono-thing that barely reached the top of her thighs. From his position he could _almost_ see everything; a pale shadow that maybe matched her hair. He was suddenly breathless with the fire of possibility.  
  
“Hello, sir,” she said and doused Rufus’ ember with cold water. He tucked his head in as he stood. He leaned closed to Tseng and whispered, “Tseng? Tseng. I can’t ... I mean, she called me ‘sir’. That’s... it’s not...”  
  
Tseng didn’t wait for Rufus to decide what it wasn’t, “Your mind might think like that at this moment, but you’re fifteen. Your body won’t care once you get started.” As he spoke another Turk appeared. This one was a guy wearing low-slung sleep pants and nothing else. He hopped over the back of the couch and sunk into its deep padding.  
  
“We ready to get started, yo? I’ve got all the gear we’ll need.”  
  
Reno was hardly older than Rufus in years but the young Shinra was very aware that there was a huge gap in terms of knowledge and experience. Despite the red-haired Turk’s casual attitude, he intimidated Rufus into almost stuttering incoherency. At least he wasn’t smoking for once, and he’d taken off those stupid goggles.  
  
“I’m ready,” the little blond Turk chirped up, “In fact I’m looking forward to it.” And she smiled at Rufus. Not inviting or sultry like they did in the movies, but human and happy. Rufus’ mouth went dry.  
  
“I think we’ll start with straight up vanilla hetero,” Tseng suggested. “A demonstration first before we get to the hands-on instruction.”  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Reno rose from the couch with a sinuous twist. Rufus buried his face in his pet’s silky fur to avoid seeing that the red-head had an erection that was tenting his loose pants. Reno was looking forward to this. Although, Rufus thought cattily, the Turk was probably looking forward to seeing Rufus fumble this whole thing and embarrass himself. Slum rats always enjoyed the humiliation of their betters… at least that’s what Palmer said. Mind you, said the rational side of his brain, Palmer was an asshole.  
  
The scared little boy portion of his brain told that other side to shut up.  
  
“Rufus,” Tseng’s voice, though gentle, was firm. He looked up into dark, mysterious eyes with their exotic slant. “It’s time.” It was a command. No more hiding behind Dark Nation. No more hesitation. With one last squeeze, he released his pet and stood up.  
  
Elena came over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “It’ll be fun.” Then she giggled. She was even younger than Reno.  
  
Rufus couldn’t help but notice that she wasn’t wearing a bra and, having noticed that, he couldn’t help but watch the silk fabric of the kimono as it flowed with the Turk’s jiggling breasts as she walked to the bedroom. Reno followed Elena, one hand on her butt, lifting her kimono and letting Rufus see the red-head’s hand as it squeezed and caressed her ass-cheeks.  
  
 _Her_ nipples had been hard and suddenly so was he; not _completely_ , just kinda halfway hard but still, more than he’d thought he’d get during this demonstration.  
  
“I told you your body would take over.” Tseng stood beside him, a reassuring presence. Until he placed his hand low on Rufus’ back and pushed him toward the bedroom. The large, black Turk was sitting on the high-backed armchair that Rufus usually used to throw his worn-but-not-really-dirty clothes on. Surprisingly, he was also wearing a kimono-type thing and not the manlier—in Rufus’ opinion, sleep pants like his partner.  
  
The young Shinra wondered why the bald Turk was here but then remembered Tseng saying they would _start_ with straight up vanilla hetero. _He_ may have felt like a walking hormone, erect nearly ninety-per-cent of his day, but Rufus knew that when guys got old they couldn’t get it up as often. Rude was probably going to take over after Reno, y’know, _came_.  
  
Did the rest of Rude’s skin have the same gleam as his scalp, Rufus suddenly wondered, and then nearly burst into flames in embarrassment. Rude was a _guy_. He shouldn’t be wondering about what another man’s skin looked like. He was rescued from his panic attack by Tseng’s colourless voice.  
  
“The thing to remember about condoms is that they also require a lubricant of some sort. Not all lubricants are the same, however. Some will react badly to the latex of the condom and essentially eat it away. Therefore, it’s always advisable to have your own supply of condoms _and_ lubricant. Never trust your companion to protect you, especially if the relationship is new or casual.”  
  
Rufus didn’t roll his eyes but he wanted to. They’d covered all this before. Then there was the fact that Reno was making a joke of it, holding up a six-pack of condoms and showing them off as if he were trying to sell them. Elena was doing the same with the lubricants; frowning at a jar of petroleum jelly, and smiling and nodding at a tube of water-based lubricant.  
  
“Another thing to remember is that different condoms are required for different positions. For normal hetero sex such as Reno and Elena will be demonstrating a thin latex condom is all that’s required.” Reno ripped one package off the strip. “Anal sex requires either a thicker latex or two thin ones as the friction during anal sex is much greater than during vaginal intercourse.”  
  
Reno muttered a blissful, ‘hoo yah’ in response to Tseng’s lecture. Rufus’ face flamed again but he was fully and completely erect now. Were they going to be demonstrating _that_?  
  
Then thoughts of what they _might_ demonstrate were lost amid the reality of what they _were_ demonstrating. Elena and Reno were kissing, but not the half-chaste kisses he’d shared with that little office page from the 19 th Floor. They were kissing as if they wanted to swallow each other down in one long slurp. Reno’s hands were wrapped around Elena’s lush breasts, stroking them and tweaking already-hard nipples. _Her_ hands were fastened on Reno’s ass, squeezing and massaging the firm globes. The red-head rocked into her.  
  
“There are many erogenous zones on the human body,” Tseng lectured calmly, as if two of his fellow Turks weren’t panting and moaning right in front of him. “The main ones are, of course, breasts, groin and buttocks, but anywhere nerves come to the surface can be stimulated and used to heighten arousal...”  
  
Reno was dragging his teeth down the blonde’s throat. Elena was running strong fingers up the red-head’s spine.  
  
“...throat, shoulder, elbows, hands, spine, diaphragm, hips, knees and feet can all be erotically stimulated...”  
  
Her kimono had fallen open and was dangling off her shoulder. Her whole body was revealed from her throat to her feet. Her nipples were dark red. They were also a lot bigger than Rufus thought they could get; nearly an inch long maybe. He only caught a glimpse before Reno’s thin lips hid them from view.  
  
“...although the amount of sensitivity is different for each person.” Tseng concluded. Rufus clasped his hands in front of himself, holding them low to hide his erection as Reno tipped his blonde co-worker onto the bed.  
  
“Women often require more physical stimulation than men...”  
  
Reno dropped to his knees and draped Elena’s legs over his shoulders. He licked his way up her inner thigh.  
  
“...this can be accomplished by using your hands, your body or your mouth on your female partner’s clitoris.” Tseng turned to the young teen, “Step closer so you can see what they’re doing.”  
  
Rufus _couldn’t_. His feet froze, his brain froze. His eyes were locked on Reno’s bright long tail that curled and flowed over his spine as the Turk’s head bobbed over the joining of Elena’s thighs. Tseng took control by stepping behind Rufus and physically moving the teen toward the bed.  
  
Rufus swallowed, but embarrassment fought with arousal and fascination... and lost. He inched closer, a little over, and watched almost without blinking as Reno’s agile tongue worked over moist red flesh, coming back again and again to a little bud buried in the middle of it. The young teen flicked a quick glance over Elena’s writhing body, shining with a light slick of perspiration. She was guiding Reno’s free hand to stroke and lightly scratch over her hardened nipples and down her ribs.  
  
A peek at her face, blue eyes half-lidded, lips flushed and parted, and his gaze was caught by Rude sitting on the other side of the bed. He wore sunglasses even here, but aside from that quirk, he looked nothing like the tough, silent, deadly Turk Rufus had grown accustomed to seeing so sleek and tidy. This Rude was slouching in the seat, one hand lazily stroking his large, erect phallus. He was sweating lightly too. The beads caught the dim light and highlighted the strength visible in his body.  
  
Rufus actually stopped breathing. It wasn’t until he started swaying that he pulled himself out of the spell and dropped his eyes back to Reno and Elena.  
  
The red-head wasn’t buried in Elena’s crotch anymore. He’d pulled back and Rufus could see that he had three fingers shoved into her passage. They were slick with moisture, the whole area was, and Reno wasn’t looking down at what he was doing. He was looking up and watching Rufus’ face, a cocky half-smile on lips covered by the same juices that coated his busy fingers. When the Turk knew the boy was watching he deliberately ran his tongue slowly around his lips, collecting all that moisture and pulling it into his mouth where he savoured the taste with moans and half closed eyes.  
  
Rufus could feel his heart banging away in his chest. He was surprised the front of his shirt wasn't puffing out with the force of it.  
  
“Once the woman is prepared, you can penetrate,” Tseng said, “making sure that your condom is seated securely, of course.”  
  
Reno raised himself on his knees. His penis lined up perfectly with Elena’s opening and he slid in easily. It must have felt good because they let out long, low groans.  
  
“Then it’s just a matter of finding the proper rhythm and angle to give both of you the most pleasure.”  
  
Reno grabbed Elena’s hips and began to thrust. He wasn’t gentle but he wasn’t bruising either. His strokes were firm and hard and he made sure to roll his body over that little button with every inward stroke. The lean Turk bent over and sucked one of Elena’s nipples into his mouth. He raised his head, using suction to pull the tip impossibly longer. She cupped her breast in her hand, mounding and presenting it to her partner in invitation. Reno accepted and opened his mouth as wide as it would go and swallowed down as much of the rich flesh as he could take.  
  
“If the position doesn’t allow for direct stimulation of her clitoris, then you may have to use your hand or encourage her to do so.”  
  
Elena’s arm was hidden under the red-headed Turk but now that Tseng had pointed it out, Rufus could see it moving fast, back and forth, small motions, jerky but controlled. She was making lots of noise now. Groans, caught in her throat that leaked their way out past clenched teeth. Reno encouraged her, murmuring filth and praise in equal parts.  
  
Rufus could hardly hear them. All he could really hear was the blood pounding through his veins. He wasn’t breathing any steadier than Elena was. He could barely feel his toes but he was hyper-aware of every touch of fabric against his almost painfully full cock.  
  
Suddenly she screamed, short and broken. Her body convulsed and she curled up against Reno. He rode her out, still stroking. The muscles in his buttocks tightened and released in a steady rhythm. She settled back down onto the bed, her body still shuddering, as Reno slowed his pace. He leaned forward even farther and grabbed Elena’s lips with his own, giving her another tonsil-cleaning kiss before parting with a smile.  
  
Reno looked directly at Rufus and said casually, “She’s all yours,” before pulling out and moving away.  
  
The young Shinra could feel his mouth dropping open. Elena wiggled her way a bit higher on the bed, bending her knees and bracing her feet on the edge; opening herself wide for his rapt inspection. He was getting light-headed again. It’s probably why he didn’t realize that Tseng had already undone his vest and shirt and was removing all of his top layers in one smooth motion. Reno, still on his knees, was working on his pants and shoes.  
  
“Oh gods,” he panted as the slim Turk carefully eased the zipper down over his straining erection. He was so hard that it was almost painful and, as careful as the red-head was in sliding his pants and underwear over his leaking cock, every touch had him squeaking like a baby. He was going to cum right here, he knew it.  
  
“There are two ways to prevent male orgasm,” Tseng said as he reached a strong hand around to clamp around the base of Rufus’ phallus. “One is to squeeze the base tightly as I’m doing. This is particularly effective when you want to tease yourself or your partner, and delay climax for as long as possible...”  
  
Tseng was standing right beside the teen, leaning over slightly so his mouth was on a level with his cheek, and Rufus could feel the Turk’s warm breath flowing over his ear. It didn’t help his arousal any.  
  
“This also helps when you have unintentionally come too close to peaking. Another effective method for dealing with this is to carefully grab the scrotum. Pull it down and away from the body...”  
  
Rufus didn’t look but he knew that it was Reno’s hand, Reno’s fingers that demonstrated what Tseng was saying.  
  
“... and hold it until the crisis is past.”  
  
That’s exactly what the two Turks did. They just stood there, holding Rufus’ most private body parts until his breathing slowed and his trembling muscles calmed down.  
  
“I’m good,” he said and blushed anew when his voice quivered and broke.  
  
“Excellent,” Tseng crooned. At least... it sounded like a croon, but Rufus must have been mistaken for his next words were in his normal calm tone, “Then we’ll put the condom on now.” The Wutaian Turk ripped open the packet and carefully pulled out the latex disc. Rufus’ breath started to hitch again.  
  
“I can do it,” he offered frantically.  
  
“That’s alright, Rufus, so can I,” Tseng said, “Make sure to squeeze the air out of the tip.” The Turk stepped in front of the teen and used both hand to smooth the sheath on, carefully pushing any air out as the latex unrolled. “Because Elena is so wet, you won’t require any more lubrication...”  
  
Rufus looked up to see the blonde lazily and slowly moving two fingers in her passage, in and out and around. Moisture was dripping out of her. It left a creamy trail as it ran down toward the bed.  
  
“This can reduce sensation a little but that is to the good in this situation. The first time inside a woman can be overwhelming.”  
  
“I barely lasted ten strokes the first time I fucked a girl,” Reno corroborated. He’d moved over to lean against Rude’s chair and was lighting a cigarette. The red-head was still fully erect. His long penis stood up and to the left of his belly. He still had on the condom he’d used with Elena and it made his phallus look as pale as the rest of his body.  
  
“You’re very aroused, Rufus. I don’t imagine you will last even that long,” Tseng said and dragged Rufus’ attention away from Reno and back to his current situation. Tseng had moved behind him and was guiding him forward to stand between Elena’s legs.  
  
“Use one hand to brace your body, so that you’re not lying entirely on your partner. You want them to be able to move, after all.” A strong hand pushed on his upper back, forcing him to bend forward. Rufus had no choice but to fling out his hands to catch himself. He was way too close to the deadly, blonde Turk. Her eyes sure were pretty though. Rufus swallowed.  
  
“Use your other hand to guide your penis into her. Like so…” Tseng was holding him again, holding his… cock. It was just so wrong but his body didn’t care. He could once again feel his heart pounding in his neck and chest, feel it running up his erection. He looked down in between them, ignoring Elena’s full bust with their pretty pink nipples to look at Tseng’s hand, strong and golden, surrounding him, pulling on him, forcing him down and closer.  
  
“I can do it!” he managed to squeak out.  
  
A pause, “Very well,” and the Turk withdrew his hand. Rufus could still feel him though. He was standing right behind him, ready to correct any mistake. He grabbed himself with his right hand, took a deep, steadying breath, and thrust his hips forward.  
  
Tseng had been right. Elena was very wet and Rufus slid into her as easy as Dark Nation clawed through furniture. “Oh…” he breathed, surrounded by heat and gripped all around and it was wet and messy and it felt so good.  
  
He looked up into happy, blue eyes. “Feel nice?” she asked.  
  
“Uh-huh,” he answered, because it did but it was also scary because if he moved he was going to explode.  
  
“Spread your legs slightly,” Tseng ordered.  
  
Rufus barely heard him. It was too much, too intense. She was too close and, she may have pretty eyes but she was one of his father’s fucking _Turks!_ An attack dog, a spy, an assassin; Rufus was under no illusions, if his father ordered his death, the Turks would do it.  
  
Even the pretty one he was buried balls deep inside of right now.  
  
Then Tseng was gripping his hips, holding them still, as he kicked Rufus’ legs apart. The dark-haired man took hold of his balls and pulled them away, staving off the teen’s orgasm once again. Rufus didn’t know whether to say thanks or to scream in frustration, so he did nothing except squeeze his eyes shut and get his breathing back under control.  
  
The Wutaian’s placid voice helped. “If you’re indulging in a threesome, say two males and one female, then you can put the woman between you. One can penetrate her vagina and the other can enter her here…”  
  
Rufus jumped as warm fingers trailed down between his cheeks and stopped at his butt-hole.  
  
“… also possible, is for the first man to penetrate the female and to be entered by the second, here.”  
  
Now Tseng was gently rubbing the puckered opening. Rufus was stunned at the sensations it caused. He’d had no idea that there was anything there to be stimulated. And it shouldn’t feel good; it should feel awful because that’s where he, y’know, _shit_ from, except that it did feel good and it made him moan when Tseng pressed a little harder.  
  
“Move now, Rufus,” Tseng released his sac but kept stroking his opening. It was too much. It only took a couple strokes and he could feel the tightening in his spine, gathering in his groin before he exploded in cold, white heat. His muscles spasmed, his mind stuttered. All he could think, all he could say was “Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods!”  
  
Tseng still had his fingers in his ass, so Rufus’ body kept jerking. Even when he knew he was empty, he couldn’t stop thrusting. Forget holding himself off of the blonde Turk. He didn’t have the strength to support himself. At least she was soft. He hadn’t even kissed her. He wasn’t a virgin anymore. He wasn’t even sure that he _liked_ her and he’d fucked her.  
  
“Fucking hot, yo,” Rufus heard from the side of the bed. Reno. And Rude. He’d forgotten they were here, that they were… watching.  
  
His lungs were struggling to pull in air and it wasn’t just from his orgasm. This was too bizarre. Trust his asshole of a father to turn an act that should’ve let him finally feel intimate with another person into something that made him into a sideshow freak.  
  
“Roll over, Rufus,” Tseng commanded and with his hands indicated which direction he should move in. Rufus bit down a snarky ‘do you want me to play dead too?’ and did as he was told. Once he was off Elena, the dark-eyed Turk encouraged him to shift more fully onto the bed. In fact, he had Rufus move over it until he was resting against the headboard nearly in the middle of the oversize surface.  
  
He reached down to take the condom off but the Wutaian batted his hand away and did it for him. Rufus blushed; he felt like a baby getting his diaper changed or something. “Are we done now?” he asked hopefully watching the light shine on Tseng’s dark hair.  
  
“Not quite,” was the calm reply; dark eyes lifted to blue. The teen couldn’t hold that searching gaze and looked away, only to see Elena on her knees in front of Rude, licking the man’s erection like a lollipop. Strong hands were clenched, white-knuckled, on the armrests. Reno was draped over the back of the chair watching with a laughing, avid gaze as his partner started to writhe. He idly ran his fingers over his own body as he watched the show.  
  
Tseng turned his head to see what had snagged his charge’s attention. He raised his hand to Rufus’ cheek and turned his face away. “We’ll do blow jobs some other time. Right now, it’s time for you to learn how men pleasure each other.”  
  
Oh gods!  
  
This time Rufus didn’t look away from those exotic eyes. He saw in the corner of his eye, that Elena was getting up off the floor, that Reno was kissing Rude as deeply as he’d kissed her barely an hour before.  
  
“Do you need me any more, boss?” the female Turk asked, stretching her naked body to the sky.  
  
“No, that’s it for today,” Tseng answered and the blonde gave him a blinding smile.  
  
“Then I’ll just go clean up in the guest room,” she said. And, with one last affectionate pat on Rude’s head, she walked out the door.  
  
She hadn’t even looked at Rufus…  
  
That kind of hurt. This really was just another assignment to them. “But you’ve done what Father told you to do, right?” He wanted out of here, away someplace where he could take Dark Nation and pretend this hadn’t happened.  
  
Tseng didn’t respond to Rufus’ complaint. All he said was “Watch Reno and Rude.” The bed jiggled and Rufus couldn’t help but look at the two Turks; so different in personality and appearance yet still a perfect team.  
  
“Reno already has the thicker condom on and he’s covered it with lubricant. But even with that he has to prepare his partner. The sphincter is a strong muscle and it doesn’t relax easily…”  
  
Rude lay on his side, facing away from him. He’d bent his top leg so that Reno could have better access to his ass, and maybe to give Rufus a better view.  
  
“You put lubricant on your fingers and insert one or two. A scissoring motion works well, but you can also move them in a circle.....”  
  
Reno slid one in and twirled it around. Rude moaned. His out-flung hand gripped the blanket. “Yeah, baby, talk to me,” the red-head murmured, encouraging his partner.  
  
Tseng continued his lesson, “This activity spreads the lubricant, relaxes the muscle and increases your partner’s pleasure. Especially if you can find his prostate...”  
  
Suddenly, Rude called out; a hoarse, helpless shout that sounded completely unlike his normal voice. Reno let out a pleased moan. He was straddling one of Rude’s thick thighs, rubbing his erection against it. The contrast in their skin colour was startling. It made every movement, every flex of muscle, stand out.  
  
“...also called the sweet-spot.”  
  
It was as arousing as Elena’s jiggling breasts had been. All at once, Rufus’ breath quickened and became shallow. His heart beat hard, so hard he could hear its echo in every part of him. Unbidden, unwanted, his flaccid penis started to swell once again.  
  
Tseng, of course, noticed, “It _is_ arousing, isn’t it, Rufus.” He wasn’t actually asking a question.  
  
“When inserting your erect penis into your partner it’s best to go slow, unless they like pain. Be aware of his reactions, if he tightens, stop, let him breathe and, once he’s relaxed again, resume your movement. Put your hand on his back, feel the tension play in his muscles.”  
  
Reno looked up at him and smiled in both challenge and encouragement, “Hurry up, yo, I won’t wait forever.” Rufus jumped. He’d thought that the instruction was just another part of Tseng’s lecture but it looked like they actually wanted him to touch Rude.  
  
Reluctantly, but somehow... not, Rufus shifted onto his side and reached out his hand and placed it on Rude’s warm, dark skin. He was so smooth, so strong. It was such a difference from Elena’s soft, lushness. He watched as Reno picked up Rude’s top leg and draped it over his arm, his hand reaching out to grab his partner’s. His other hand steadied his long erection as his hips drove forward. The long muscles along Rude’s spine turned brick hard. Rufus felt the large Turk take a breath and his tension eased.  
  
“Rude...” the red-head sighed in contentment, sounding like he was coming home. The skinny Turk didn’t thrust so much as rock himself deeper and deeper. His free hand roamed over whatever part of the large body in front of him he could reach. Somehow, though the movements were the same as he’d used on the little female, the emotion was deeper, larger, and purer, as the loud, irrepressible Turk made love to his quiet, immoveable partner.  
  
It was startling to see it, to know that such a connection ... but not as startling as the warm body that nestled up behind him. “Ts-seng?” he gasped.  
  
“Demonstration then hands-on experience isn’t that what your father ordered.” Cool lips moved over his shoulder. Sharp teeth nipped at his exposed flesh. “Did you think I’d trust you to anybody else?”  
  
“I-I- I don’t...” Rufus stammered helplessly. This was Tseng behind him. _Tseng_! He’d first met him when he was _four._ Veld had assigned the outcast Wutaian to take care of the President’s heir. “I never thought...” Then even that small speech was beyond him as a slender finger pushed into his body.  
  
Rude was groaning, so low it was barely audible. Reno was crooning at the bald Turk; words of praise and love and arousal.  
  
“Even without your father’s order it was always going to be you and I, Rufus,” he whispered in the young Shinra’s ear.  
  
Another finger was added, stretching his body, stretching his mind. It was so odd, so unnatural because this man had been more of a father to him than his biological dad; and yet it also felt so perfect and wonderful. He was fully erect now. His orgasm with Elena might not have even happened, he was so hard. He moaned, unaware of the sound.  
  
Reno and Rude shifted positions putting the black man on his back, legs wrapped around skinny, pink hips. The red-head was bent over nearly double. He could just barely take the tip of Rude’s large cock into his mouth, but his long tongue could lick nearly every inch of it. Rude had his fists buried in the bed, squeezing it so hard Rufus was surprised the man didn’t rip through the thing, blankets, sheets, mattress and all.  
  
There were two fingers inside him now, twirling and- and scissoring like Tseng had said. He mirrored Rude as he grabbed a handful of bedcovering and squeezed it. When those invading fingers found his prostate he nearly screamed but couldn’t find the breath. Choked, gasping, blood pounding, _oh gods_. Helplessly, he pushed back into Tseng, trying to impale himself more, to feel more of this.  
  
“On your stomach,” the Turk ordered, withdrawing from Rufus’ body and earning a mew of protest. Tseng had to help him because he couldn’t get his mind to coordinate with his body. He was watching Reno pound into Rude. Rude had let go of the bed and was squeezing the red-head’s nipples instead earning curses of gratitude. Rude’s phallus was leaking a thick, white fluid and Rufus couldn’t look away. Reno was stroking it with one hand, smearing the pre-cum on his fingers before raising them to his lips and licking them clean.  
  
Tseng lifted Rufus’ hips up, pushing his head back down onto crossed arms when he would have moved to all fours. Fingers, slick with lube, teased at his puckered opening and Rufus couldn’t help but rock backwards, trying to increase the pressure, to achieve penetration, anything.  
  
 _Fuck,_ he was acting like a dog in heat. He wanted to beg Tseng. It was humiliating and he bit his lip hard to stop the words. And still he wanted it, he wanted Tseng to fuck him.  
  
The dark-eyed Turk shifted into position. “Deep breath; let it out. Again,” he instructed and Rufus obeyed. “Good boy.” Then there was all the pressure Rufus had wanted. Too much pressure, he was being split apart! He whimpered and tried to pull away but strong hands held firm on his hips. “Shh, shh,” Tseng soothed, “breathe.”  
  
“Do it, Rude, c’mon partner, blow, do it,” Reno panted, thrusting harder, faster. Colour stained his face and chest, and sweat darkened his bright red hair. It looked like a painful ecstasy, Rufus thought... he wanted to experience that.  
  
Tseng took advantage of his distraction to slide all the way in.  
  
Rufus didn’t know what to do. It hurt but it didn’t. It was wrong but it wasn’t. He wanted it but it was scary. He panted in time to his racing heartbeat.  
  
It helped that Tseng didn’t move right away, just little twitches as he waited for Rufus’ body to adjust. Even when he did move he kept it small and gentle, and Rufus realized that the dark-eyed Turk was searching for that spot. He found it just as Rude finally lost control.  
  
The bald Turk’s cum jetted out, landing high on his belly. His back arched and his mouth opened in a near-silent scream. Reno, ever the faithful partner, followed him soon after. His fluid body lost its rhythm and jerked uncontrollably.  
  
He was a lot noisier than Rude but at least it covered up Rufus’ embarrassingly high-pitched squeal as Tseng’s searching finally was rewarded. Tseng had found Rufus’ sweet-spot.  
  
‘ _Ohgods, ohgods_ ,’ was all Rufus could think. His pulse was thick in his body. He was so hard it hurt.  
  
Tseng’s gentle massage, as he moved over that spot, wasn’t enough. Rufus needed something more. He twisted, trying to get Tseng’s erection deeper inside himself. The dark-eyed Turk seemed to understand for he started to move faster, harder, almost slamming himself into the young teen. His breathing was nearly as ragged as Rufus’ but he wasn’t moaning or gasping quite as loudly. Rufus would have been embarrassed but he couldn’t help it and he didn’t care anymore. It was building, he could feel it, in his spine, energy collecting, getting ready to break free. He wanted it to break free.  
  
Tseng leaned over him, “You can fuck anyone you like, Rufus Shinra,” he hissed, “but the only man who fills you is _me_!”  
  
He wrapped his long fingers tight around Rufus’ aching cock and pumped it hard. Two stokes and Rufus’s whole body stiffened, three strokes and he called out. Four strokes and he was shooting his cum all over himself and the bed. He didn’t care. It felt so good. He was melting. He was iron. He was the mountain. He was air.  
  
Tseng didn’t stop moving, he thrust with his body’s uncontrollable spasms until with one last push. He froze and cried out. Rufus could feel him, feel the cock pulsing deep inside his passage. And he could feel the liquid warmth filling him up.  
  
Tseng hadn’t worn protection.  
  
That made Rufus open his eyes and look over his shoulder at his instructor. “But... you didn’t wear a condom! Why?”  
  
Tseng dug his hand into Rufus’ hair and pulled his head further around. Rufus couldn’t move as the Wutaian leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, with tongue. He didn’t allow the teen to retreat or to hide; he never did.  
  
“Because, Rufus Shinra,” he growled, “you’re mine. You’ll always be mine.”

* * *

  
Fifteen years later, the man who’d ordered his son’s deflowering was dead. The company he’d built up had collapsed along with the city he’d ruled. But Rufus was still here.  
  
He’d survived a blast that should have killed him, a disease that should have crippled him, and a war he’d had no choice but to fight. He’d grown up a lot, from ignored heir, to angry young man, through selfish prince, to a, hopefully, more balanced adult.  
  
He’d had sex with lots of people, men and women. He’d penetrated and been penetrated, but one thing was still true:  Tseng was the only man who filled him.  
   
As his dark-eyed Turk spilled his hot, thick cum deep inside Rufus' body, the last Shinra couldn’t help but feel smug. As much as he belonged only to Tseng, Tseng belonged only to Rufus.  



End file.
